The Hunters and Vampires Chronicles
by Satoshistar7
Summary: Subaru and Kamui continue to flee from Seishiro...What happens when they are forced to face their "enemies" and their true feelings while seperated from each other. SeishiroXSubaru and KamuiXFuuma
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles or its Characters. No flames (constructive criticism does not count) please. Enjoy!

Chapter 1: Encounters and Enchantment

A dark velvet tapestry with shimmering stars and a silver crescent moon hung above the pale desert of Clow country. The night was warm and heavy over the royal capital city. The evening breeze was soft and urged all: from merchants to kings; to sleep and dream of tomorrow. While most of the city slept, in the pearl domed palace of the princess Sakura, a young man with pure black hair and rare emerald eyes ignored the urge to succumb to sleep, instead to sit upon a terrace to look for the impossible dream. Subaru Shiro, the pure-blooded vampire stared in the distance over the proud pearl edifices and the humble sandstone hovels lit with cheerful yellow lanterns. The princess Sakura took him and his protective twin brother, Kamui as honored guests into her magnificent palace when they had appeared in her desert kingdom. They traveled from city to city, from world to world constantly, rarely resting, always running from their dark and relentless shadow. The hunter that never sleeps, the hawk that circles and searches for them, is a tall fair skinned man with one wolf gray eye and one gleaming glass eye, dark swept hair and a deceptively kind smile.

Seishiro_._

Subaru sighed softly as he gazed upon the gleaming city lights, his heart heavy with guilt. He had fought with Kamui once more over the matter of Seishiro which ended up leaving them both hurt and angry at each other. While Kamui chose flight, Subaru wished to confront his nightmare, his shadow and forbidden love. His brother's soft lavender eyes became hard as amethysts when Subaru suggested they stop running. "Absolutely not! I won't let _him_ catch up to us!" When Subaru reminded him of the blood he shared with Seishiro and how it drew their pursuer, Kamui eyes flashed an eerie yellow and he caught Subaru's chin forcing his brother to look at him.

"If he ever does appear before us, I swear to you…I will kill him."

Green eyes filled with tears as his twin released him and stalked from room. Kamui was always trying so hard to protect him and now he had hurt one of the most precious people in his lonely life. But…_I still cannot hate Seishiro_, he thought sadly as he stared out into the darkness, the soft breeze stroking his hair.

"_Subaru…" _

The name was uttered so faintly that for a moment he wondered if it was merely the whisper of the wind.

"_Subaru…"_

"Kamui? Is that you?" Subaru called out. That voice sounded so tender and filled with longing, that at first he assumed it was his brother, approaching him with gentle apologies and forgiveness. Suddenly, a subtle sweet scent swept over him with a sly gust of wind from the east. _Sakura flowers…_Subaru's back stiffen for a tense second before relaxing as his eyes glazing over with a sudden nostalgia and desire to follow the scent and…

"_Subaru…" _

To follow that voice that spoke his name so enchantingly. Without another word he swiftly slipped his silk ebony cloak around his slender shoulders. Sparing one last backward glance towards his rooms he silently leaped from the balcony and landed cat-like on the sand dusted streets. Subaru nose flared as he breathed in the smell of the night life. A bouquet of spices, sand, human sweat and rich fruits assailed his senses, but the alluring and extremely faint scent of the cherry blossom was no where to be found…there it was! It now blew in from the south and Subaru latched onto it like a blood hound. His feet flew over the dirt packed roads, his cloak flaring out behind him like black wings. His logic within his head began to ring the warning bells as he left the palace farther behind him. It cried out on how Subaru was leaving the safety of a well lit populated area and recklessly running headfirst into the dark desert waste land. It begged for him to snap out of the spell that was luring him away from his brother. Unfortunately, Subaru did not heed his instincts warning until he smelled his own blood…

"Subaru_**.**_"

Jade eyes blinked as Subaru shook his head, clearing away the last cobwebs of his dream-like trance. White sand blew at knee height, twining around his legs and apart from the whistling wind, it was perfectly quiet.

"_Where am I and how did I get here?" _he thought before his eyes landed on a dark figure standing parallel from him. Subaru's mind froze and his heart beat escalated to biblical proportions and his eyes became the fierce gold of raptor as he caught the whiff of his own blood emitting from the shrouded figure.

"Its been a long time, hasn't it Subaru?"

"_Seishiro."_

I used a quote from the **Ghostbusters. **Lemon squares to those that review and extra for those that find the quote.


	2. Chapter 2: Alluring Capture

Thank-you to those precious few who reveiwed my story. I do not own tsubasa or its characters. Hot fudge sundaes to those that review !

Chapter 2: Alluring Capture

Unknown to Subaru, Kamui stormed down to the vast throne room and plopped down on the steps outside the palace doors. Already he was feeling stabs of guilt for his outburst. He knew his twin had mixed emotions for the hunter, especially since Subaru had given his vampiric blood to save that ingrate. Kamui growled deep in his throat and his claws itched to sink in that bastard's throat once and for all, but remembering the tearful face of his brother diffused his rage. So caught up with his thoughts he did not hear the soft footsteps of silk slippers upon the marble until a gentle hand rested on his shoulder.

"Kamui-kun?"

His claws flashed out and his eyes yellowed before he swung around to meet the startled face of Sakura.

"Is everything all right?"

Kamui lowered his claws and turned away to hide his expression of relief and disappointment.

"Nothing for you to get concerned about your highness. Go back to sleep."

But the golden brown haired princess was extremely perceptive to the pain and sadness of others and she caught the slight tremor in his otherwise emotionless monotone. The vampire's ears captured the sound of delicate periwinkle robes rustling as Sakura sat down beside him.

"I never said thank you to you both," murmured Sakura as she gazed up at the stars with a sad and wistful smile.

"For what?"

"Saving Fai."

"Ah."

A comfortable silence descended upon them both and for awhile they simply sat in the glow of the moonlight. Kamui turned a sideways glance at Sakura and her gentle wise eyes. The loneliness within them captured his attention. Before he could stop himself his mouth moved.

"You miss him. Don't you? The boy, Syoran?"

Her cheeks flushed faintly and her gaze brightened with unshed tears, but when she spoke her voice was steady and she was still smiling.

"Yes, I miss Syoran, but I know we will always find each other and I will see him again without fail. Your brother, Subaru-kun is extremely kind. You are fortunate to have him by your side."

Kamui bowed his head as he heard those words that rang true. His feelings were a churning tempest of guilt and frustration, bubbling beneath his apparent calm façade.

"Everything will be alright."

Once more Sakura laid a hand on his shoulder. He did not shrug it away as he stared up at her in surprise. "No matter how bad things get, it is always darkest before the dawn," she said encouragingly.

For a brief moment Kamui could see his and Subaru's beautiful mother, with her cream and golden kimono standing before him uttering the exact same words of the princess. It was then he felt compelled to speak.

"I don't deserve Subaru," he said quietly. "We had a fight and I hurt him, but I can't take back what I said."

Sakura listened as Kamui went on to explain the endless chase that he forced his brother on, the hunter Seishiro and his brother Fuuma, and the emotional agony that Subaru went through every time he heard news or the name of their pursuer. When he finally finished, Sakura softly squeezed his shoulder reassuringly. "You love your brother and he loves you too, right?"

Kamui looked at her as if she had lost her mind.

"Of course I do. Subaru is the closets thing I have, in this godforsaken universe."

Sakura looked up at him her gaze seemed even more luminous as she said "He will never stop loving you, Kamui-kun, even if his heart expands to others. I love Syoran, but that doesn't mean I stopped loving Toya-niisan. He will always be my brother no matter how far we drift apart in our lives and if he ever needs me I will be there for him. The more people we learn to love, the less lonely our lives will be."

Kamui sat in stunned silence, awed by her optimism and wisdom, but still not believing her words completely. How could he accept that his brother could love the very person that they were running from? That he longed to kill? A new voice broke through his turbulent thoughts.

"She is right you know." A familiar shadow stepped out from behind one of the towering marble pillars and strolled towards them with the grace of a large jungle cat. Kamui's mouth dropped open and his fangs glittered menacingly in the dim light, while the latter's eyes twinkled with amusement. Sakura let out a small gasp of surprise, before she smiled at her unexpected guest. Kamui's reaction was far less affectionate.

"Fuuma!" he snarled as he immediately blocked the princess with his body. "What the hell are you doing here? Come to scrabble for another worthless trinket on your little treasure hunt?"

Fuuma arched one perfectly sculpted eye brow as he bowed in Princess Sakura's direction and cheerfully replied, "It's great to see you too, Kamui-chan. Did you miss me? That must be explain why you are acting more cranky than usual."

Kamui lunged, ready to impale the hunter on his claws, but swiftly Fuuma dodged the blow and snapped out his black wires. But, Kamui was ready for him. He snatched the wires in mid air and sent them hurling back, trussing his adversary like a turkey.

He savagely hauled Fuuma, by his short spikey locks and sneered, "Now who's the helpless one?" Fuuma, instead of scowling, or even pouting a little, was chuckling a soft and delightful little chuckle, which made the hairs on the back of Kamui's stand on the edge.

"Have you even bothered to check on your brother? I just saw him running down the streets towards the very direction my older brother is camping at."

"SUBARU!!!" Roughly, he threw his captive down on the ground and flew out of the palace , his raven hair flying behind him and his face twisted into a mask of pure terror and horror that made him look a demon emerging from the depths of hell!

"SUBARUUUUUUUUU!"

"Excuse me princess, but I need to catch up to my feisty friend so he doesn't maul my brother." His black wires suddenly loosened and snapped back into his sleeves. He slipped onto his hovering speeder, his tattered faded green jacket billowing behind him. Sakura watched as Fuuma gave a cheerful wink in her direction before gunning his engine. As the speeder roared away, Sakura prayed silently. _"Please let them all find true happiness in the end…"_

Subaru's black cloak snapped in the desert wind as his golden gaze locked upon the hunter's own sharp silver eyes. Seishiro and Subaru stood on opposite towering dunes from each other, a fair distance from a normal perspective, but the closest the prey and predator had been for a decade. Seishiro opened his arms in a warm and inviting gesture ignoring his prey's extended claws and mistrusting stare.

"Come to me…Subaru."

The irresistible compulsion swamped the young vampire once more and he drifted off with Sakura flowers ensnaring him in their sweet embrace. His feet moved forward, gracefully through the shifting sands towards the powerful hunter, his bright green eyes curiously vacant. When Seishiro's arms closed around him, Subaru snapped back to awareness and instinctively slashed a shallow cut on his captor's right cheek. Blood began to well up immediately to trace a scarlet ribbon down his face. Seishiro's grasp tightened, but the smile remained. Subaru gasped.

"Now that wasn't nice."

"I am so sorry Seishiro-san. I was startled…" Suddenly Subaru froze, his body becoming as stiff as a marble statue as he felt a pulse from his blood kin connection to Kamui. He felt horror, rage, and a burning desire to kill.

"Kamui! He's in trouble! I have to…" Seishiro placed his hand upon Subaru's lips silencing his protests.

"He is fine. He is just having a heart to heart with my little brother."

Subaru struggled in his grip, but too long Seishiro had hunted him and no power on earth could break his grasp.

"Relax." He whispered in a rich baritone voice, his warm breath stealing over Subaru's ear causing a shiver of foreign pleasure to course through his slender frame.

"What have you done to me?" Subaru asked breathlessly as the hunter gently raised his chin.

"I used the scent of the cherry blossom to hypnotize and draw you to me as I am drawn to you."

"That's cheating."

"Life is unfair as it is overrated," Seishiro said sensibly. "I had never gotten to thank you for your _kindness…"_

Here he learned forward and presented his bleeding cheek.

"It is only fair that I reward you."

Subaru's gaze was riveted on the rose red droplets that dripped inches away from him, his mouth watering from the rich coppery tang that invaded his nose. How he longed to take up this tantalizing offer, but with great reluctance, he turned his head away.

"I can't take another vampire's blood except my bothers.."

"Or from the one that is to become your significant other…" Seishiro chuckled.

"Don't worry. The bond of mates is only achieved from taking blood from each other by mouth to mouth contact." Subaru turned pink at this and redoubled his efforts to push away from him.

"Kamui is on his way. I have to go." He tore away from the hunter's relaxed grip and began to flee from him across the soft desert, his body crying out for blood he had passed up. But, he barely took five steps before Seishiro suddenly materialized before him, blocking his path.

"Don't make me hurt you, please," Subaru begged as his nails flexed into lethal sharp whips and his pupils turning gold and cat-like.

Seishiro sighed dramatically.

"I admire your devotion to Kamui, but I am afraid we will have to do this the hard way then." Silver blurs shot out from his sleeves and Subaru shrieked. Pure silver wires bound his arms and legs burning his skin on contact. While it would not cause his kind any permanent damage, it did weaken their strength. Subaru slashed downwards freeing his legs, but the silver had sapped them of their strength and they crumpled beneath him like tin foil pitching him forward directly into a solid chest. His arms were becoming increasingly feeble as he attempted to plunge his claws into his captor's shoulders, but Seishiro pulled the wire taunt until it dug into Subaru's pale flesh causing him to gasp in pain. His body began to shake uncontrollably as the silver touched his blood and he lay limply with only Seishiro's embrace keeping him upright as the last of strength slipped away. Peering at his prize's white face, the hunter cursed viciously under his breath. Subaru had not been drinking enough blood. Consciousness was fading fast for Subaru as his claws slow slid back into normal proportions and his eyes becoming a faded emerald once more. Dimly, he felt fingers carding into his black hair and gently tug his neck back until he was staring straight up at the sky. A bleeding finger dripped slowly above him, the precious liquid falling on his trembling lips.

"Drink…" Seishiro's voice was as dark and alluring as the incense that clung to his clothes.

Weakly, Subaru shook his head, but the hunter was not taking no for an answer.

"If you don't you will become ill. You will make those who care about you suffer because you are not caring for your wellbeing."

The words were harsh and cruelly manipulative on the hunter's part. Seishiro knew that Subaru could not bear to be the cause of anyone's suffering.

"This won't bind me to you...in..that...way?" Subaru asked in a small and frightened voice.

Seishiro sighed.

"On my honor as a hunter, I am not attempting to coerce you, Subaru Sumagi into an unpermitted bond of holy matrimony. Satisfied?"

Slowly, Subaru reached weakly up with his bond wrists and grabbed Seishiro's hand. His eyes never left the hunter's as he brought the bloody digit to his mouth. A soothing warmth flooded his body as the norishing minerals entered his deprived body. His fangs sunk deeper into Seishiro's flesh, but he did not flinch as he watched, with rapt fascination, the object of his desire, feed upon him. When he began to feel slightly lightheaded from the blood loss, Seishiro gently brushed his fingers against Subaru's swan-like neck finding the pressure point that sent his prey in a deep and dreamless sleep.

A chilling smile crept upon his face as he swept up the slumbering Subaru into his arms.

"You are mine."


	3. Chapter 3: Suprising Seperation

Chapter 3: Suprising Seperation

Kamui's gaze was narrowed into thin slits as the glittering sand lashed against his perfectly pale visage and sent stinging grains into burning eyes. The twisted and confusing maze of the royal capital streets were obscured by clouds of the raging sandstorm. The moon and the stars had vanished, lose shutters and clay shingles were savagely ripped from the residences and the terrible tempest plunged the city into a chocking darkness of shrieking gales and flying dust. Despite this, he plowed on, fear and adrenaline giving him the strength he needed to go on. His eye's pierced through the darkness and his keen nose picked up the smell of Subaru's blood! The link between him and Subaru pulsed with frightened confusion, giddiness and an aching hunger that made Kamui's gut clench.

_Please, please let me reach him! If that fucking hunter is anywhere near Subaru I will tear him into bloody pieces and scatter them across the fucking desert!_

A looming wooden arched gate emerged from the darkness. It was the east exit that leads outside of the city walls and into the open desert. The muscles in his legs and neck bugled out as he sprinted forward…A mechanical humming was the only warning he received before Fuuma leaped off his speeder to intercept the enraged and frightened vampire.

"Get out of the way hunter!" Kamui roared his pace never slowing as he barreled towards him. Fuuma's face was half hidden under a sand-crusted scarf and his eyes were shielded with orange tinted googles, but Kamui could hear that damn grin in his voice as he cheerfully shouted above the gale, "Not a chance!"

In response Kamui slammed his claws deep into Fuuma's broad shoulders and lifted him in the air to toss him away like a discarded candy wrapper. But, Fuuma latched his hands upon his wrists with an iron grasp, wincing as the claws dug deeper.

"Let go of me!"

"No."

"You will regret this!"

"Bite me."

_Kamui…_

His head snapped up and what he witnessed in the next few seconds would haunt him for the rest of his life.

A triumphant Seishiro stood proudly on top of the sloping dunes, with the wind whipping all around him. In his arms laid an unconscious and blood-stained Subaru. The hunter smirked at Kamui and familiar beams of light began to swirl around him…

"NO!"

Kamui tore his claws out of Fuuma's grasp and raced forward, his arm reaching desperately out to snatch his baby brother from his worst nightmare. His fingers brushed Subaru's pale hand before it vanished into thin air along with the rest of his body and his captor. Kamui tumbled down the slope, sand coating his tongue, ears and eyes until he lay sprawled at the bottom. Pushing his head up from the sand he screamed his anguish over the raging storm.

"SUBARU!!!!"

Half his heart had been ruthlessly torn away and he had failed to protect that half. Subaru lived, but he was at the mercy of Seishiro, the hunter.

I am sorry about the shortness of this chapter, but I will make the next one longer!


	4. Chapter 4:Controversy

I do not own Tsubasa or its characters. Thank-you to all that review and more reviews please!

Chapter 4: Controversy

Everything became a dark and unfeeling blur without any substance to make it worth living. A gray fog of grief enshrouded his mind, chilling Kamui's soul. Black ice formed around his heart and the fire within his spirit flickered and died. With each breath, a raw dart of agony stabbed into his chest, the empty spot where Subaru once resided, a gaping wound. Kamui's eyes were unseeing as he sank into the sandy hollow, staring stupidly at the spot where his brother had been only a second ago. Faint tremors wracked his body as the sand flew all around him. He did not hear the quiet footsteps of boots heading towards him. He did not see Fuuma's hand waving across his face nor heard him snapping his fingers. He did not feel Fuuma gently wrap his motionless arms around his neck before hoisting him upon his back and walking them both back to the hovering speeder. He did not notice that the winds had slowed and the sand had settled. Fuuma broke the silence.

"Let's get somewhere warm and not sand ridden, ok?" he said kindly.

Kamui did not speak. He did not expect him to. Once when they were both settled on the worn leather seats of the speeder, with Kamui's hands bound around Fuuma's waist, he revved up the engine and together they zoomed back into the city. A single bitter tear rolled down Kamui's cheek before he buried his head into the treasure hunter's wounded shoulder. Fuuma's injuries throbbed, but he did not protest. Instead he squeezed Kamui's clasped hands encouragingly as he skillfully steered through the shadowed streets, past the empty market plaza, under the arching bridges and through the palace public gardens. The moon was setting when they finally pulled up to the right of a simple dome-shaped hovel that lay near the legendary ruins of Tsubasa. The shadow of the vast granite wings stretched long and far like ink spilling across paper. Yet it paled in comparison to the one that fell across Kamui's heart. Fuuma switched off the ignition.

"Welcome to my humble abode," Fuuma joked as he untied his unresponsive guest.

He picked Kamui once more and carried him into the hut. He kicked the door shut behind him…

The first thing that Kamui saw was flashes of orange, red and black. A wavering glow of a crackling fire warmed his pale wind stung face as he gradually returned to the present. His fingers twitched and slowly rubbed the coarse material of a rough wool spun blanket that draped his thin shoulders. His nose caught the scent of burning wood, lemon and chamomile. A simple earthen ware mug was pushed into his hands and the smell of herbs became stronger.

"Drink this. Its my morning pick me up."

Kamui blinked his eyes and looked up at Fuuma's smiling face. Automatically he sipped it before he remembered. He set the mug down and carefully shifted his blanket to hide his expanding claws.

"Why? Why did you get in my way?" His voice was quiet and even, but Fuuma could sense the underlying menace beneath his calm tone. He decided to tell him a part of the truth.

"Because my brother offered me a price for my assistance that I could not refuse." he said simply.

"What price was worth my brother's life and yours?" Kamui still retained a stoic composure, but a deadly fury was visibly gathering behind his eyes.

"It should be obvious, but then again that's for me to know and you to find out. Now we need to discuss travel arrangements-"

"Travel arrangements?" Kamui echoed ominously. "What are you blathering about?"

Fuuma tutted as he shook his head.

"Now really Kamui, I really thought that you were smarter than that. Without your brother you can't-"

"Shut up!" he snarled. "I don't need your help and there is no fucking way I would ever consider traveling with a bastard like you!"

In blink of an eye all hell broke lose. The heavy oak bedposts were ripped from the bed's frame and sent hurling at Fumma with deadly accuracy. The hunter dodged to the right as the wood posts went crashing behind him, showering splinters. Suddenly his head was tightly cocooned in the blanket that adorned Kamui's shoulders a second ago and Fumma was slammed face first into the wall before Kamui dropped him to the ground. Blood trickled from his forehead as he dazedly felt the vampire ruthlessly pin him down. The lack of oxygen and a possible concussion nearly made him black out. For a moment Fuuma wondered whether he should fight back now or play possum until Kamui dropped his guard for a fatal second. He chose the second option when he felt the light prick of Kamui's claws against his neck, piercing through the blanket. Fuuma felt his warm breath fanning almost pleasantly against his ear as his captor spoke directly in his ear

"I will NOT travel with the man who aided with my capture, but you will tell me

Where they went, what that fucker is doing to my brother and where they will go."

His nails dug lightly into Fuuma's flesh, but he did not flinch as Kamui continued on.

"If you do not comply then I promise you I will start slicing off fingers and the rest of your miserable hide until you do. Do I make myself clear?" Fuuma's lips spread into a tiny smirk as he kept his silence, refusing to answer. Kamui pressed harder, but the body beneath him remained motionless even when he began to feel the hot drops of blood running from the tip of his claws to his wrists. Fearing that he had lost his most valuable source Kamui immediately ripped the blanket in two and hauled up an unconscious Fuuma by the hair with one hand while he licked the blood from the other. He stared dispassionately at his enemy as he hauled back his clawed hand, ready to give the hunter a rude awakening. His hand went flying…Frightening fingers snatched his wrist in midair stopping the premature slap in its tracks. Fuuma cracked open one eye at the startled vampire and smiled. But there was no sympathy or warmth behind that grin. Only a sure promise of retribution and the grim satisfaction of a wolf about to devour his weakening prey.

"My turn, Kamui-kun."


	5. Chapter 5: Compromise

Thank you to all my reviewers who inspired me to keep this tale going! I do not own Tsubasa or its characters. (sob) Oh well. Here's the next chapter folks!

Chapter 5: Compromise

"Arrrrrggggghhhhhh!!!!"

Kamui screamed in agony as burning liquid seared his eyes. Immediately the hunter threw the blinded vampire off him. He staggered around desperately groping for anything that would stop the pain. A heavy boot crashed into his chest and a powerful hand closed around the scuff of his neck. Fuuma tightened his grasp as Kamui thrashed and slashed wildly off target. He pulled Kamui into a tight bear hug, trapping his arms to his sides

"Calm down."

"What did you do to me?" Kamui hissed angrily as he struggled against the hunter's hands. Tears raced down his face and the whites of eyes were blood shot.

"Just a little pepper spray. Don't worry it will wear off, but until then lets talk."

Fuuma spoke condescendingly, as if he were scolding a spoiled three year old. In answer, Kamui threw back his head to slam his skull into the smirking hunter's nose. Fuuma tilted his head to the right and got clipped on the cheek instead. He locked Kamui arms behind him with his wires and with one hand to seize him by the back of his head. Unseeing Gold met amber as both of them stared at each other breathing hard.

"You are weaker than the last time we fought in Tokyo, Kamui-kun."

Fuuma peered at him more closely taking note of the pale cast of his skin. Gently he traced the sunken circles beneath his eyes with a finger. Kamui shivered for a second before swiftly biting his hand out of spite. Fuuma winced, but smiled as Kamui suddenly grew very still at the taste of his blood.

"Have you not been eating well? Or to be technical, _drinking_? I'd be grouchy too if I missed breakfast too many days in a row." Instead of yanking away Fuuma pressed the digit further in his mouth. For a few seconds Kamui eagerly sucked on the sluggish wound he created, his frame trembling from the rich iron and minerals entering his body. His eyes still burned, but now he could see Fuuma and the too intimate act that he was engaged in. With a supreme strength of will Kamui spat out the offending finger. Fuuma frowned at this.

"I know that was not nearly enough for you. It's alright if you need more."

"No. Out of respect for the princess and our hostess we promised that we would refrain from feeding on anyone within her province. Thanks to you and that damn brother of yours you have taken the only means of our ability to keep that promise." Kamui gave him a look that rivaled a serial killer.

"You mean you fed on each other? Talk about brotherly love."

"Shut up. It's not like _that._"

Fuuma smirked, but said nothing more on the subject. Kamui continued.

"Besides I will never feed on you again even if you are the last living human being in all the existing dimensions in the universe."

"Never is an absolute and absolutes rarely make it in this reality," Fuuma chortled. "Now about our travel plans-'

"NO. I am NOT traveling with you. I can find my brother on my own."

"Oh really? How you are going to do that when you can't even cross dimensions anymore. Not to mention that my brother is a skilled hunter like me whose very profession is to hold on to his prey and to keep that prey concealed from anyone who may attempt to steal it from him?"

"I can go to the high priest. He can send me to the Space Time Witch and I will pay any price to get Subaru back."

A cold white light of grim determination flashed across his gaze as he ripped his arms violently from Fuuma's grasp. The wires snapped back into Fuuma's sleeves. He stalked towards the door.

"Wait," Fuuma called out.

Kamui's face was hidden in the shadows as he uttered "Do not try to stop me. If you do I will kill you this time." He pushed open the door.

"The high priest won't be able to send you. He's already used up that power once. Let me help…"

"How can I trust you when you have already betrayed my brother to Seishiro-san?" Kamui said quietly. The rising sun beamed upon his silhouette casting a shadow in the doorway.

"Every word you say to me right now is a lie. Stay out of this."

Kamui shut the door to the hovel behind him and drew his cloak tightly around himself as he made the long trek back to the palace.

"I'm sorry," Yukito replied sadly. "I no longer possess that ability anymore."

"Are you sure?" Kamui whispered as his hands tightened on the pillar he leaned against in the royal courtyard. The high priest, Yukito looked at him with compassionate gray eyes.

"I had to use the ability to send others to a different dimension at a peril that was no less severe than your own. I wish I could do more for you."

The vampire raked his nails across the pillar out of sheer frustration leaving deep gouges in the stone.

"This can't be happening. I have to get him back. But…"

His face suddenly looked very old and tired with despair. Slowly he slid down to the ground and bowed his head. Fuuma was right. He was trapped and helpless, but was too prideful to admit to that. His arrogance and unwillingness to work with Fuuma had been a waste of valuable time and for all he knew his brother could be dead…

"No, He's not dead!" he muttered to himself. Kamui touched the silver charm he wore around his neck. It was identical to the one Subaru wore and a reminder that as vampires and kin they had a bond that could not be broken. While he could not use their bond to locate Subaru, Kamui could always sense his presence. As long as Kamui could sense him, Subaru still lived. So absorbed in his thoughts he did not notice the gentle priest sit down beside him until he laid a comforting hand on his tense shoulders.

"The princess had just informed me that she has a visitor that is most anxious to see you. He says that he wants to help you and has the means to do so if you are willing to give him a chance."

"I can't trust Fuuma."

"Oh? Is that his name?" Yukito looked surprised.

"Yes. What is it to you?" Kamui asked

"The princess mentioned a man that she encountered in her travels with the same name. She always remembers the kind people that helped her and her companies on their journey. Did you know that when the ninja Kurogane-san lost his arm Fuuma-san was able to bring him an artificial limb to replace it? He also goes out of his way to give the princess the messages from Syaron-kun and the others whenever he encounters them on his own travels."

"Why?" Kamui inquired curiously. "There's nothing for that hunter to profit by, so why does he waste his time?"

Yukito smiled gently at him as he spoke.

" I think that there is more to Fuuma-san than Kamui-san has yet to discover. One thing I know for certain is that the princess can always tell who possesses a kindred spirit, even if they do make bad decisions at times. Trust is very hard to come by, especially when it has been broken once. The decision to forgive is harder still. What would your brother do if he was in your position right now?"

Kamui took a deep breath before answering.

"He would come and find me no matter what price or hardship he has to endure to achieve that." Yukito offered a hand and Kamui grasped it as the priest pulled the vampire up to his feet. Kamui walked towards the direction of the throne room, before stopping for a moment. He turned and bowed deeply to the high priest.

"Thank you High priest Yukito-san."

"I will pray for your success and good fortune on your journey." Yukito replied sincerely.

Kamui stared hard at the hunter as they both stood together outside the gates of Clow kingdom. Princess Sakura and King Toya had come to see them off and both had given them supplies and comfortable cloaks to wear on their travels.

"Are you ready to do this Kamui-kun?" Fuuma asked kindly. A white bandage rested on the right side of his neck and another on his cheek as the only signs of the brawl they had the night before. Kamui glared at him coldly, but nodded.

"Sorry Kamui-kun. I don't speak sign language." Fuuma teased. "Are you-"

"Yes." He snapped. When Fuuma cocked a questioning eyebrow, Kamui growled.

"I am ready."

"They fight like a married couple," King Toya muttered under his breath. Unfortunately Kamui's keen vampiric hearing caught the little comment causing a light pink blush to stain his pale cheeks. He opened his mouth to protest, but watched with a grim satisfaction as Sakura scolded her brother with the persistence of a pecking hen. The hue on his cheeks began to burn with a greater intensity as Fuuma took Kamui's hands in his own without warning. The Space Witch's magic circle appeared in the sand beneath their feet. Colorful streamers of light swirled around the two ruffling their clothes and hair with gusts of pure energy. Fuuma waved a cheerful goodbye to Sakura and the king, his face lit with a broad grin. Kamui glanced at him sideways.

_There is more to Fuuma-san than Kamui-san has yet to discover._

Whether that was the case or not Kamui had no choice, but to place his trust in the hunter once more and pray that whatever he did discover with Fuuma would not hinder him on his quest. His lips tightened in a thin line as darkness of space time swept over them like a wave.

_Hold on Subaru. I am coming._


End file.
